


Leggiero

by frostandcrow



Series: Espansivo [7]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Discussion of relationships, Discussion of self-worth, Gen, M/M, Rita and Peter talk, Rita is the friend we all need, Rita’s Flawless Wisdom™, discussion of injuries, discussion of self-doubt, ridiculous stream titles, this thing is just basically a much-needed discussion for Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostandcrow/pseuds/frostandcrow
Summary: Rita and Peter talk. Things end up working out.





	Leggiero

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the penultimate installment to the series. Enjoy!

Rita didn’t bother stifling her yawn as she kept half an eye on the screen full of camera feeds. As far as heists went, this was the tamest one their crew had designed and it had gone off—at least so far—without a hiccup. 

 

She went back to watching the brightly dressed guests mingle and dance, all but two completely oblivious to the fact that the matron of the house was in the process of being robbed blind. 

 

It was enough to make a gal feel mildly guilty, but then again, Theresa Lomani had gotten her vast fortune in large part through sex trafficking, so Rita hoped that Vespa and Buddy didn’t leave her with a single cred by the time they were done. 

 

The door to the comms room opened. 

 

“Oh, Mista’ Nureyev!” she greeted, glad for the company. “We missed you at dinner!”

 

“Yes, my apologies,” he said as he walked stiffly across the room to join her, “I’m afraid my nap lasted longer than I had anticipated.” He lowered himself gingerly into the seat next to Rita. “And, given that I’m sitting this heist out, my presence at dinner did not seem necessary.”

 

“Maybe not for the plannin’ part of dinner, but there’s more to dinners than workin’. You make dinner more fun!”

 

“Why thank you, Rita. That’s kind of you to say.” And then, in that utterly sincere way he spoke sometimes, he added, “I promise I shall do my best to not miss any more group meals.”

 

“Good.”

 

He nodded at the screen. “How’s everyone doing?”

 

“Great! Miss Vespa and Miss Buddy got the fingerprints they needed from Mista’ Steel and just left to go break into that horrible Theresa person’s vault. They’ll probably be out in a coupl’a minutes.”

 

“That’s good.” 

 

Rita followed his gaze to a feed that she’d tucked in the corner of the screen. Without comment, she clicked it to enlarge and center it. 

 

“Rita, dear, that’s hardly necessary. You certainly don’t need to change what you’re doing on my account.”

 

“Nah, everythin’s been quiet and I can see the guards pretty good like this. Anyway, Miss Buddy and Miss Vespa are in the part of the house that ain’t got no cameras, so I’m pretty much just people-watchin’ at this point.”

 

“I see.”

 

“He looks pretty good tonight, don’t he?”

 

“I would argue that he usually does.”

 

Rita, delighted at this stream-worthy line, laughed happily. “I knew there was a reason I always liked you, Mista’ Nureyev.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Especially after…well, after I revealed that I hadn’t been completely honest with you. Or most of the crew.”

 

“What, that you weren’t really a Mista’ Aleph Archon? I don’t think anyone was surprised to hear that. I didn’t even think you were an Agent Rex Glass the first time I met ya.”

 

“Well, most people aren’t as perspicacious as you, my dear, though one day I’d love to hear what it was that gave my Agent Rex Glass cover away.” He was quiet for a minute before continuing, hesitantly, “And I wasn’t speaking about the fact that I’d concealed my identity so much as the fact that I’d hidden almost everything about myself to begin with.”

 

“What have ya been hidin’? ’S far as I can tell, you’re pretty much the same guy I met back in Hyperion City: fancy, smooth-talkin’, and subtle as a bag of rabbits fightin’ over the last cigarette when it comes to Mista’ Steel.”

 

Peter was quiet for a moment. “It was really just a name change to you?”

 

“Pretty much.” She laughed and then added, “I was kind ‘a expectin’ everyone to go around callin’ ya ‘Ale-Peter’ after you first told us, but seems like everyone made the switch pretty good.”

 

“Yes, a hazard of our lives of crime and pseudonyms, I expect. Quickly adapting to new names for a crew member becomes reflexive.”

 

“Guess Mista’ Steel ’s got some practicin’ to do then. I guess I shoulda known his callin’ you ‘Nur-Aleph' was ‘cause he was stumblin’ over another one of your names.”

 

“My real name,” Peter corrected, an edge of _something_ underlying his otherwise composed voice. 

 

“Oops. Sorry.”

 

“Think nothing of it.” He sighed. “To be honest, I’m starting to wonder if my true name had been as important as I had thought after all.”

 

“Is it important to you?”

 

“Yes, or at least, it was.”

 

Rita looked over at him. His eyes were on the screen but they didn’t seem focused. “Then it’s important,” she seriously, “And it makes me real honored that you’d trust somethin’ so important to me.”

 

He looked over at her. “Rita I…I appreciate that. Thank you.”

 

“Sure thing,” she grinned. “Anyway, how’re you doin’?”

 

Peter looked a bit off-balance at this sudden change in subject. “Why, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

 

“Really? ‘Cause I know from experience that multiple broken bones ain’t fun.”

 

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. Might I ask how you came to suffer from such injuries?” His tone was cautious, straddling the line between curious and sensitive in a way that only reaffirmed Rita’s fondness for the guy.

 

“Me? No, I ain’t never broke a bone. I only know ‘cause Mista’ Steel is what they call a ‘frequent flyer’ at Hyperion General an’ I’m usually the one who takes care of him after. At least, until he grows fed up an’ starts crawlin’ the walls.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately, that does sound like Juno.”

 

“Yeah. Y’know,” she continued, nodding at the sling around Peter’s arm, “he broke his shoulder pretty bad not too long ago, too. And a coupla’ ribs. He was pretty miserable for a while.” She belatedly realized that this probably wasn’t what a man who currently had a broken shoulder, ribs, _and_ legs wanted to hear. “Sorry.”

 

He waved his uninjured arm carelessly. “No need for apologies. I’ve anticipated that these types of injuries don’t heal overnight.” And then, with that same cautious tone, he asked, “What happened to Juno to give him such extensive injuries?”

 

“Y’know, I’m not too sure, there was a lot that happened so fast, but I think most of it was ‘cause I pushed him into a heavy shelf and it fell down on ‘im.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“There was mind control involved.”

 

“Oh, that makes more sense. Sort of. Why were you mind-controlled?”

 

“What? No. He was the one who was bein’ controlled.”

 

“…ah. Well, I’m sure you had his best intentions at heart when you pushed him,” he said, diplomatically.

 

“Yeah, but it was mostly just panic. He was tryin’ ta mind-control me and I know he’s a pretty tough lady, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I did feel real bad about it after, though. Like I said, he was pretty miserable for a long time.”

 

“He seems to have forgiven you.”

“Of course. That’s what Mista’ Steel does. He don’t trust many people, but when he does, it takes a heck of a lot ‘a work to make him un-trust you.”

 

Peter’s expression grew soft. “Yes. It’s an admirable quality.”

 

“Yeah. It’s also one that’s backfired on him a lot. Mista’ Steel doesn’t always place that trust in the right people.”

 

Peter went very still. Not moving his eyes from the screen, he asked, keeping his tone casual, “I assume you would like to know _my_ intentions towards Juno?”

 

It was a stupid question, but Rita, deciding to have pity on the guy, pretended to consider his statement. “Nah, not really. Mista’ Steel ’s his own lady and he don’t like it when anyone tries to tell him what is and isn’t good for ‘im.” Then, to prevent any chance that Peter would misconstrue her hands-off attitude as apathy, she turned to face him fully and glowered at him. “That don’t mean I won’t do everythin’ I can to make your life as horrible as possible if you do _anythin_ ’ that makes me think you’re not good for Mista’ Steel. Is that clear?”

 

“Very,” came the solemn reply.

 

Mollified, Rita sat back in her chair. They watched the gala guests for a while in silence. Juno appeared to be leaning against the bar, untouched drink in one hand while he casually observed the dancers. Jet was across the room and appeared to be conversing with another well-besuited guest. Rita was relieved to see that he remained facing Juno, both of them keeping each other in sight.

 

She felt a frisson of happiness at the thought that, for the first time, there were other people watching out for her boss with as much care as she did. It wasn’t the first time she’d experienced such contentment since joining the crew, but the novelty of that emotion hadn’t yet begun to fade. 

 

A thought came to her. “Y’know Mista’ Nureyev, there was one thing I did wanna know ‘bout you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. It’s a very serious and important question and—I’m not gonna lie—it’s gonna influence what I think of you.”

 

“Oh my. I must say, those are very high stakes indeed.” 

 

Rita scrutinized his expression for any trace of facetiousness or sarcasm and found none. “Good. Glad ya understand.”

 

“I do. What was your question?”

 

“Mista’ Nureyev, in your opinion…what is _the best_ stream of _all time_?”

 

“The…best stream?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh.” He leaned backwards and looked up at the ceiling, eyes glazed in thought. Rita waited patiently, keeping an eye on the camera feeds with the various security personnel. She anticipated that Vespa and Buddy would be close to finishing up. “Rita, my dear, you’ll have to forgive me, but I’m afraid that the answer I would like to give won’t be up to your standards.”

 

“Well, Mista’ Nureyev, we won’t know ’til you tell me.”

 

“The best stream of all time, at least according to _Peter Nureyev_ , is…” he sighed resignedly and continued, “ _Of Vice and Men._ ”

 

“Mista’ Nureyev?” Rita asked, keeping her voice as flat as possible.

 

“Yes, Rita?” he asked, face politely impassive though Rita noticed that his posture had grown subtly more tense. 

 

“I’m not sure how to tell ya this, but… _Of Vice and Men_ is the second best answer you could ‘a given.”

 

RIta watched as his impassivity melted into relief; she didn’t think Peter realized just how drastic the change was. “Well, Rita, I’m very glad that you think so. Incidentally, what was the _best_ possible choice I could have given?”

 

“ _General Hostel_ of course! Duh!”

 

“I admit, I’ve never seen that one.”

 

Rita gave a cry of dismay. “You _what_? That’s terrible!”

 

“I suspect it must be,” he said, corner of his lip twitching upwards in amusement. “I’ll do my best to rectify this oversight in the very near future.”

 

“You can’t watch it alone! What’cha doin' tomorrow?”

 

“Due to circumstances,” said Peter, nodding down at his arm, “not a lot. I take it we have ourselves a stream date?”

 

“Yes! Oh, Mista’ Nureyev, I’m _so excited_! You’re gonna _love_ it!”

 

“I wager I will.”

 

“Maybe you can ask Mista’ Steel if he wants to join us?”

 

Peter looked at her quickly and then glanced away. “Maybe,” he said noncommittally. “I wouldn’t have thought Juno cared for such activities.”

 

“He won’t admit it, but I’m pretty sure he likes it. Not the streams, I don’t think,” she clarified, “He mocks those pretty much the entire time. But I think he likes to be included. Also, he’s usually in serious need of a nap, so most of the time he ends up fallin’ asleep before the first episode is even over.” 

 

“I’ll consider asking him. However, I do believe the offer would be better received if it came from you.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Rita asked. She didn’t like to ask questions that she knew the answer to, but sometimes it helped to hear what someone else thought the answer was. 

 

Peter was quiet for a long moment. Just when Rita guiltily realized that her question may have been too prying, he said quietly, “I fear that I have already asked too much of him.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I…have acted atrociously lately, for which I am very sorry. But, being sorry is easy. Asking for forgiveness, that he allow us to continue where we left off…to agree to spend time with me, even in a casual setting…I’m not sure I trust him to agree to those things out of genuine forgiveness. I fear that him agreeing to what I ask of him may stem from a sense of obligation rather than what _he_ wants.”

 

Rita thought about Diamond, about Captain Hijikata, about Mick Mercury, about Ramses O’Flaherty, about their numerous clients. She thought of all of the times Juno had sacrificed part of himself on their behalf without stopping to question what _he_ wanted, much less whether or not they deserved those sacrifices. She thought that, with the exception of Mick Mercury, none of them had stuck around, none of them had returned Juno’s payment in kind, none of them had helped Juno build that sense of worth that is so important in a relationship of any kind.

 

Rita thought carefully before replying, not wanting to betray her boss’s confidence, even to the person whom she’d seen make him happier than he’d been in a long time. “I’m not sure that’s ever gonna go away, Mista’ Nureyev. I sometimes think bein’ able to just _know_ that he’s ‘important’ is somethin’ that’s just…missin’ for Mista’ Steel.”

 

Peter sighed, unhappily. “Yes. I wonder that myself.”

 

“But, that don’t make him stupid and it don’t make him need you or me or anyone else to protect him.”

 

“I’m not saying it does,” Peter said mildly. “But the last thing I want to do is cause him to make decisions that he doesn’t truly want.”

 

“Well then. That settles it.” Rita sat back in her chair and started to click through some of the feeds. Buddy and Vespa were surely wrapping up and would need Rita to guide them safely out of the house undetected. 

 

She could feel the confusion radiating from Peter. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, “I’m…not sure I follow.”

 

“You just said it: you don’t wanna make him do stuff that he don’t wanna do.” She didn’t feel it was her place to mention to Peter just how few people in Juno’s past had _actively_ considered such a concern. However, she did feel she could give him some reassurance. “’S long as you keep that in mind, I don’t think you’ll do anythin’ that’ll hurt Mista’ Steel. He trusts you and you gotta trust _him_ to make his own decisions.”

 

“Ah. I believe I see your point.”

 

Then, after a moment, he added, “Thank you, Rita.”

 

—————————————————————————————

 

The next day, after helping herself to a light lunch to keep from spoiling her appetite for snacks, she made her way to the common area, arms laden with the perfect assortment of treats for her and Peter’s stream-fest.

 

She stopped suddenly in the doorway and stifled a squeak of awe.

 

There, on the couch, sat Juno and Peter, the former slouched against the latter, fast asleep. 

 

Peter’s uninjured arm was wrapped around Juno’s back and he was stroking Juno’s hair absentmindedly, engrossed in what Rita immediately recognized as the third episode of the first season of _General Hostel_. 

 

He didn’t seem to notice her hovering in the doorway.

 

Grinning madly, she quietly crept away. After all, there was a monitor on the bridge and Jet always seemed to appreciate an impromptu movie marathon. And snacks.  

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Of Vice and Men_ is also the title of Peter Nureyev’s autobiography.
> 
> One of the things I really wanted to include when I first started this series was a conversation between Peter and Rita, but I never really found a good place for one. So, forgive my self-indulgence with tacking this on at the end of the series. I hope this fic doesn’t feel too disjointed because of this. 
> 
> The next fic—which takes place after Peter’s and Rita’s conversation but before the brief couch-cuddle scene—will be out in the next day or so.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I so very much appreciate any thoughts you may care to share!


End file.
